A different kind of hero
by I AM YOU
Summary: AU: set during Calamity trigger. Ragna is the notorious SS-class criminal known as the grim reaper but what if he was suddenly tasked to raise a baby? but not just any baby, the baby is supposed to be the next demon lord! Ragna meet Beelzebub


A huge crowd was assembled at a huge stadium, everywhere you looked, you could see everybody was a little anxious to hear the big news. Just then, a ray of light cut through the entire crowd and landed on center stage, which was complete with huge red curtains.

The massive crowd immediately grew silent as a teenage girl walked through the curtains, the collected people then grew a massive bead of sweat at the back of their heads when they saw the strange female was wearing nothing but a bunny suit.

The girl then waved to the crowd happily, everybody could immediately tell that she was one of those people who were always hyper regardless of what kind of situation they're in " hey everybody! I'm **experienced keyblade master**! But since that's a huge mouthful, just call me **exp** for short!"

**Exp **then released a small 'eep' when an unknown member of the crowd threw a shoe at the hyper girl.

"Just get to the point already!"

"Yeah, we've been waiting for five hours already!"

In response, **exp **released a sheepish laugh while rubbing the back of her head " hehehe, sorry about that folks! We were supposed to start four hours ago but I sort of forgot all about this announcement…ahehehe…"

The costumed girl then resumed her cowering position once again when she felt the murderous aura of the huge crowd of people.

Swallowing her fear, **exp **resumed her little speech " anyways, let's move on and get to the good news! I am proud to announce that **I AM YOU** is finally coming out of his **long **hiatus!"

Instead of getting the crowd excited, it had the opposite effect…

"wait, who was he again?"

"never heard of him"

"wait a minute, wasn't he that bastard who left his two stories unfinished?"

"huh, go figure. I didn't even knew he was still alive"

**Exp **could only grow a giant bead of sweat at the back of her head at the crowd's reaction " oh come on guys! Remember, he's the guy who wrote **kingdom hearts: the rise of shinobi **and **kingdom hearts: next generation**!"

Seeing that the crowd finally seems to know who she was talking about, **exp** then cleared her throat and gestured to the far right of the stage " anywho, without further ado! Let me reintroduce you to **I AM YOU!"**

When **exp** saw that no one was walking out of the curtains, a tick mark then appeared on her forehead " oh for the love of god! Will you stop being a coward and come out already!"

In response to the girl's threat, a timid voice immediately answered back " I-I don't know about this **exp**, I'm sort of having second thoughts about all this"

The costumed girl then raised a fist towards the hiding figure "I swear if you don't come out right now, I will personally drag you out right now!"

After about three whole seconds of waiting, a young man reluctantly went to center stage after deciding he didn't want to be publicly humiliated by being dragged around like a rag doll.

The young man then gave out a nervous grin once he finally made it to the middle of the stage "Hey guys! It's…uh…me! **I AM YOU**! Long time no see, right guys?"

The poor boy then let out a girly shriek when a flaming arrow grazed his left cheek, he then turned his attention back to the crowd and let out a silent scream when he saw that everybody was holding a weapon of some sort, from fully grown men with flaming crossbows to a little girl who was apparently using a rocket launcher.

**Imy (I AM YOU) **then let out a nervous laugh while trying to use **exp **as a human meat shield "hehehe, so I'm guessing most of you guys are still mad about the whole hiatus thing huh?"

The huge intimidating crowd could only nod in response, one particular eight year old then readied his shotgun while giving a look that clearly states 'depending on your answer, I may or may not shoot you so choose your words carefully'

Swallowing his fear, **imy** carefully resumed his speech " well you see, the thing is…after I graduated from high school, it took me awhile to adjust to college and even longer for me to find the time to write anything…"

Apparently, **imy's **reason wasn't good enough, seeing that the eight year old cocked his shotgun once more.

Fearing for his life, **imy **immediately went to plan B "Gah! Quick, **exp**! Do the disclaimer and start the story already!"

In response, the happy go-lucky girl nodded and faced the audience once again "I'm on it! **I AM YOU** does not own blazblue or Beelzebub, they belong to arc system and Tamura Ryuuhei respectively. Now enjoy the story everybody, see ya soon!"

**SUMMARY:** a SS-class criminal, one Ragna the Bloodedge is now raising a baby through some odd circumstances but little does he know that this baby is next in line to be a demon lord! This marks the start of the legendary child-rearing SS-class criminal!

**RESTRICTION 666 RELEASED…**

**DIMENSIONAL INTERFERENCE FIELD DEPLOYED!**

**NOW ENGAGING THE IDEA ENGINE!**

**BLAZBLUE, ACTIVATE!**

Our story takes place at the thirteenth hierarchical city of kagutsuchi, it's a place filled with all sorts of characters, from chibi vampires to hyperactive cat girls with bottomless pits acting as their stomachs but none of you care about that, so let's shift our attention to a lone figure that was walking through the crowded streets.

Everywhere you look, you could clearly tell that a vast majority of the crowd was giving a wide berth to said individual. He was a tall fellow with spiky silver hair and his face was etched into a permanent scowl, the silver haired man is also dressed in an eye catching red leather coat and black hakama pants but the one thing that made people steer clear of him is the gigantic sword that was strapped onto his back.

This man is Ragna the Bloodedge, dubbed as the world's most dangerous man and the NOL's top wanted criminal, his sheer ferocity in battle has also earned him the nickname 'the grim reaper'.

Meanwhile, the surrounding crowd of people couldn't tear their eyes off said rebel…

"pssst, hey is that Ragna the bloodedge?"

"nah, it can't be. What kind of criminal walks out in broad day light?"

Little do they know, that said criminal was listening into their not so private conversation and a huge tick mark was appearing on his forehead.

"hey man, you think we should report him to the NOL?"

"well I guess…and who knows? Maybe we could get a reward for turning him in!"

The two poor saps were so busy talking that they didn't even notice that the focus of their topic was making his way towards them. The surrounding people didn't even warn the poor souls as they desperately scrambled to get out of the way.

"hey would you two mind shutting up, both of you two are really getting on my nerves…"

The unknown man then immediately turned around to give the person who was butting into their conversation a piece of his mind but as soon as he saw who was behind him, he instantly lost all will to speak out loud.

It was Ragna himself and he does not look happy at all. The poor man then let out a terrified squeak when the alleged grim reaper did a terrifying and monstrous grin "so would you two mind repeating what you said a while ago. What was it again? Oh yeah! I remember now, you two said you were going to hand me over to the NOL right?"

In response, both men just quietly shook their heads in fear.

Satisfied at their terrified faces, Ragna's smirk grew even bigger and further closed the distance between the two men " heh, you know what? Go ahead and rat me out to the NOL, I don't give a damn. They don't stand a chance against me! and once I'm through with those librarians, I'm coming after you two, got it!"

The two fully grown men could only faint in response.

Seeing that his latest victims are now currently unconscious, Ragna decided to continue his walk.

The silver haired criminal would have kept on walking if it weren't for the ground suddenly trembling like crazy. Ragna immediately turned around and saw a hulking red cyborg making his way through the crowd, the robot was also wearing a red version of the sector seven uniform and to top it off, the massive cyborg had spiky black hair that was styled to look somewhat like Frankenstein.

The crowd's murmuring grew even bigger once they recognized the second figure that was causing the earth to shake. It was none other than Iron Tager, secret weapon of sector seven also known as the red devil.

"dear god! The red devil and the grim reaper in one place!"

"crap! We are so done for…"

Needless to say, the huge crowd of people were freaking out like crazy. After all, it's not everyday you see the grim reaper but throw in the red devil as well? Then you're just asking for trouble.

The red devil of sector seven then pushed up his orange tinted glasses and settled into a fighting stance, after all, when you're dealing with the grim reaper himself, you can expect that he'll attack first and ask questions later "Ragna the Bloodedge, by orders of Kokonoe, I was ordered to retrieve your azure grimoire and bring it back to sector seven"

Ragna only growled in response "piss off Tager! I don't take orders from anybody! Especially from that bitch Kokonoe!"

Tager then released a heavy sigh, remembering his orders from Kokonoe if Ragna refused to come quietly "I didn't want it to have to come to this but it seems you leave me no choice…" the giant cyborg then readied his gauntlets, a sign that he was about to attack "…it looks like that I'm going to have to drag you back to sector seven by force!"

The white haired criminal was about to draw his trusty sword, bloodscythe when suddenly, both combatants were interrupted by a third party.

It was a young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, his attire seems to mimic a higher class of London clothing during the late 1800's, and it was further emphasized by the oversized purple gentlemen's tophat. The boy was also being accompanied by a puppet that was emitting a strange aura, it was as if the mysterious doll was actually alive.

This boy's name is Carl Clover, a vigilante who dropped out of the NOL's military academy and is now the owner of the nox nyctores-deus machina: Nirvana whom he believes is his sister, Ada clover. His current goal is to take away Ragna the bloodedge's famed azure grimoire in order to have his revenge against his father, Relius Clover.

Carl then slightly tipped his top hat as a sign of greetings and signaled his puppet to come closer " Good day gentlemen but I'm afraid I'm the only one who's going to be walking away with that azure grimoire"

In order to show he was dead serious, the blonde vigilante ordered his puppet into a fighting stance, it's sharp metal claws shining under the sun…

Normally, this is where most people would panic, seeing that Ragna was outnumbered three to one but instead of loosing his cool, the silver haired criminal only laughed out loud in response "Hahahahaha! You have got to be kidding me!" Ragna then ceased his laughter and shifted back to his natural glare "why don't you just go home pipsqueak! This aint no playground! Now run along before I break that little toy of yours!"

Losing his temper, Carl immediately initiated the first move and attacked alongside with his puppet. To him, threatening his so-called sister warrants the death penalty in his book " you'll pay for that Ragna the Bloodedge! Let's go Ada!"

Ragna only shook his head in response at the kid's haphazard charge and then reached out for something inside one of his many pockets.

At first, Carl was a little confused when he saw his opponent didn't immediately draw his signature weapon and just opted to stand there while searching for something in his red coat. Thinking that his opponent was underestimating him, the blonde vigilante decided to start out strong and instantly end the fight with one blow.

"Take this! Laetablis cantata!"

A huge yellow gear then appeared out of nowhere from the many folds of Carl's purple cloak, the blonde boy then directed the attack to the silver haired rebel and just like that, the gear immediately sprung to life and rolled it's way towards Ragna.

Carl then let out a victorious smirk, thinking that Ragna is way too late to dodge his attack and that he was completely done for. Imagine his surprise when Ragna seemingly disappeared right before his eyes and immediately reappeared right in front of him.

The blonde boy then felt something hard colliding with his cheek before suddenly blasting off into the nearest wall face-first.

The crowd that was watching the short fight could only gape when they finally got a good look at the weapon the grim reaper used to finish off the young man, it was nothing but a harmless baby rattle!

Sensing that it's master was incapacitated, the living doll, Nirvana was not prepared for a seither coated punch that was coming its way…

"Get the hell out of my way! Hell's fang!"

And just like that, Ragna sent the poor thing flying with only one punch. In response, the crowd's eyeballs popped out of their sockets from the impossible feat.

Instead of looking satisfied with his victory, Ragna's scowl seem to get even bigger " Geez will you all cut out that racket! You might wake up the baby or something…"

Tager and the huge crowd then blinked when they heard the grim reaper's sentence. A baby? What on earth was he talking about? What baby?

"Daaaahbuuu…"

Everybody then heard the sound of a baby waking up, the entire crowd plus Tager could only drop their jaws in disbelief when they finally took notice of the green haired baby that was actually clamping onto Ragna's favorite leather coat! let's not also forget that the baby is completely naked and the only thing that can be found on the infant's person is a yellow pacifier.

What surprised everyone further is how Ragna seemed to almost panic once he found out that the baby is up and about, the silver haired criminal then grabbed ahold of the green haired infant and raised him above his head while glaring at the crowd and Tager with a look that could practically kill everybody " crap! All of you guys are going to pay for waking the brat up, ya hear me!"

The green haired baby then began to cry from being woken up, Ragna then did a pained expression when the infant began to emit large amounts of electricity from out of nowhere.

"Daaaaaahbuuuuuuu!"

The range of the mini electric storm immediately began to expand, soon everybody was caught up in the small baby's tantrum.

"Gaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

"God it hurts!"

"My eyes! My eyes!"

"Make it stop!"

**(SCENE CHANGE)**

Meanwhile at the lower levels of Kagutsuchi, there is a hidden village where the kaka clan resides. The kaka clan is actually a group of humanoid cat people that were created from the DNA of one of the legendary six heroes, Jubei, who is actually Ragna's master.

We then shift our focus to the clan's current protector, Taokaka. The blonde cat girl is always seen wearing the traditional Kaka clan coat that normally obscures her face, the girl's red eyes were the only thing that can be seen through the darkness of her hood, and on some occasions, you could clearly see a row of very sharp teeth and to top it all off, a single grey tail was sticking out of her short shorts.

Taokaka was then roused from her sleep when she heard the sound of a huge explosion and what sounds like millions of lives screaming in anguish and then suddenly silenced…

The hyperactive cat girl then yawned before stretching out her joints while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with her oversized sleeves " haaaaa…what time is it nya?" the guardian of the kaka clan then immediately stood up in attention, her red eyes were wide open as she finally remembered what she was supposed to do "Oh no! Tao's late for Boobie lady's lessons'! I need to get there right away!"

Using her impressive speed, Tao immediately dashed off at full speed. During her haste, the young kaka didn't even notice the multiple charred bodies that were littered everywhere as she was making her way to Litchi Faye-Ling's clinic.

She was so fast that she didn't even noticed that she sideswiped a pissed of Ragna.

The grim reaper was about to give the kaka girl a piece of his mind but immediately gave up when he saw how far the cat girl already was.

"Geez, that girl really needs to learn how to slow down…"

"Hey Ragna! Ragna, over here!"

Said criminal then released a heavy sigh when he heard his name being called. What was up with today with everybody coming to greet him like crazy? He just can't seem to get a break…

Ragna then turned around to see one of the few friends he has, Noel Vermillion.

Noel is a blonde haired girl with green eyes, her long hair is currently tucked inside her blue balmoral cap. She is currently wearing the female uniform of the NOL's praetorian guard. Noel also wields the nox nyctores-arcus diabolus:Bolverk, and her weapon also acts as a seal to her true strength which remains untapped…

The normally shy girl then stopped once she was finally in front of the alleged grim reaper "Hey Ragna, I was wondering if you want to hang out to-" Noel's green eyes then blinked when she finally noticed the green haired baby that was peeking over Ragna's shoulder "Uh Ragna? You do realize that you have a baby on your shoulder right?"

In response, Ragna just calmly raised his right eyebrow "Yeah, of course I do. What about it?"

Noel then gestured with her right hand at the baby, who is currently trying to stare a hole right through her " So…uh…where did it came from?"

The silver haired criminal then stared at Noel for a few seconds before finally deciding to answer her question " well when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much, they decided to-"

"Ragna, please! I'm serious here!"

Ragna then let out a rare teasing grin at the sight of the blushing girl "hehehehe, calm down Noel. I was just joking around"

The blonde girl just pouted in response "well it's not funny! Now can you please tell me where the baby came from?"

At first, Ragna then looked around to make sure nobody was listening in. When he was finally satisfied, the silver haired criminal finally nodded " sure I'll tell you but not here. How about over lunch? I was just about to grab a meatbun or two"

Seeing the shy girl nod, the duo or maybe trio went off to Orient town in order to get something to eat.

Once they finally arrived at the famed Chinese restaurant, Ragna and Noel finally placed their orders. Ragna ordered a meat dish with an extra large meat bun on the side, he also got some sort of sweet bean paste for the baby as well, while Noel ordered the Kagutsuchi shimmered puffer fish.

"So would you mind telling me now on how you got that baby?" said Noel who was mildly playing with her leftovers.

Ragna then sighed after finishing off his meat bun "Sure, no problem. But first, let me introduce you to my little friend over here" Ragna then faced the small green haired infant while gesturing towards Noel " Listen up kid! This is Noel Vermillion, ever since I sort of saved her, she became my underling"

In response, Noel whacked the back of Ragna's head for his stupid joke.

"Just get on with the story already!"

Ragna just raised both of his arms in a placating manner " alright, alright. I get it already"

The silver haired grim reaper then began to reminisce about his day and how it all began…

**(FLASHBACK)**

**RAGNA'S P.O.V. (POINT OF VIEW)**

_Once upon a time there was a kind and handsome young man…_

"**stop! Stop the flashback!"**

**(FLASHBACK: END)**

Ragna then sent an annoyed look at Noel for interrupting his story "what's the big deal Noel? I'm trying to tell a story here"

Seeing that his supposed guardian looking angry, the green haired infant then leveled a glare at the blonde haired woman "dah! Dabuuh!"

When the silver haired criminal saw the green haired baby was doing his best to stick up for him, he sent the small infant a grateful grin "see, even the kid agrees with me"

In response, Noel just rolled her eyes at the duo's antics " Fine, fine. I'm just having trouble picturing you as a good Samaritan. But hey, it's your flashblack, do whatever you want"

Both Ragna and his new young charge could only grin in response "See? That wasn't so hard, right Noel?"

The green haired baby decided to show his gratitude as well by doing a thumbs up "Dahbuu!"

"Just get on with it…"

"sure, whatever you say"

**(FLASHBACK)**

**RAGNA'S P.O.V.**

_Once upon a time, there was a kind and handsome young man._

"**(cough) yeah right…"**

_Quiet you! Anyways, where was I? oh right, I remember now! The kind and handsome young man was hanging out at the riverbed after dealing with a couple pieces of trash that were polluting the surroundings…_

(In actuality, the pieces of trash were really a bunch of vigilantes who wanted to take a shot at the legendary grim reaper and wanted to take his huge bounty for themselves)

_After disposing the trash, the kind and handsome young man then decided to do some laundry nearby the riverbed…_

(And by laundry, what Ragna actually means is that he grabbed a random vigilante by the legs and began dunking him face-first into the river)

"**are you a demon or something?"**

_Shut up Noel! You're on thin ice! Now let's get back to the story already! The kind and handsome young man then noticed something floating down the river, imagine his surprise when it was actually an old man!_

"**hold it! Hold everything!"**

**(FLASHBACK: END)**

Ragna then released another groan from the sudden interruption "Aaaargh! What is it now?"

In response, Noel then sent a disbelieving stare at the hot-headed criminal " you actually expect me to believe that you found an old man floating down a river and that said old man suddenly came out of nowhere?"

The grim reaper could only sigh in irritation " Just keep on listening to the story alright? It'll make some sense soon"

"you promise?"

Ragna then rolled his eyes in response "fine, fine. I promise. Happy now?"

Noel then sent a happy grin towards the rebel " yup, definitely"

"good. Can I go back to my story now?"

"sure, go right ahead!"

**(FLASHBACK)**

_After deciding to help the elderly, the kind and handsome young man immediately pulled him out of the river. Once the elder was safely back on land, the kind hearted young man was shocked when the mysterious old man split apart and inside was a bouncing baby boy!_

"**wait a minuuuuuute!"**

**(FLASHBACK: END)**

Knowing this was sort of coming, Ragna prepared himself for the inevitable " so you have something to share with the group, Noel?"

Following his lead, the green haired baby tilted his small head cutely "Dah?"

Before answering, Noel first took in a huge amount of air and then…"**YOU SPLIT HIIIIIIIIIMMM!"**

Both Ragna and the baby then plugged both of their ears due to the sheer volume of Noel's scream. For such a shy and socially awkward girl, who knew she could actually be that loud.

"Hey Noel! Would ya pipe down! You're screaming is making us the center of attention!"

"Dahbu!"

Seeing that Ragna was right and that she practically drew the entire restaurant's attention, Noel immediately panicked and apologized like crazy.

Ragna then waited a moment for Noel to recollect herself, when she was done, he decided to see if she was finally okay " hey Noel. You alright?"

In response, the shy blonde girl just reluctantly nodded " yeah I think so…"

Seeing that his friend was okay, Ragna nodded his head as a sign of acceptance "well if you say so…anyway, what happened next is-"

Noel could only groan in response " Oh God! There's more?"

Both of her companions just happily nodded in response.

"Yup!"

"Dah!"

The currently suffering blonde girl just ended up slapping her forehead "whatever, I don't care anymore. Just continue with your story already…"

"alright, thanks Noel!"

"Dahbuh!"

In response, Noel just waved her one hand dismissively " yeay…yeah…whatever"

**(FLASHBACK)**

_So after the kind and handsome young man found the bouncing baby boy, he immediately contemplated on what to do…_

_Should he:_

_A.)Fight?_

_B.)Run?_

_Or how about C.) which is Kill?_

_Five minutes later, the kind and handsome young man figure out that killing a baby would be considered bad so he just decided to aid the small infant…_

( Ragna then crouched down and approached the green haired baby, the silver haired criminal then did his best impression of doing a normal smile while asking the small infant on where his parents are.

The keyword here is 'tried', seeing that Ragna only has two default settings: rude and pissed off, and the so called 'smile' that the silver haired rebel was emitting was downright terrifying.

Normally, most people would have either pissed their pants in terror or just plain ran away but for some reason, the green haired baby looked positively ecstatic and immediately clamped onto Ragna's shoulder's )

**(FLASHBACK: END)**

"And that's the end of the story"

Noel could only give Ragna a deadpan stare " so that's the end of the story?"

The grim reaper could only shrug his shoulders in response "yup. I'm afraid so"

Narrowing her eyes, Noel closed the distance between her and the silver haired criminal " are you sure? There's not anymore crazy plot twists or anything like that is there?"

In response, Ragna just raised his eyebrow " oh yeah? Like what?"

Noel then began to wildly swing both of her arms around "I don't know! Like maybe the baby is actually an alien from another planet who is on a mission to conquer the earth!"

Ragna was about to say to his friend that she was being stupid when he was suddenly interrupted again for the fifth time today.

"hmph! Don't be stupid, foolish girl"

From the sound of the condescending and high & mighty tone, Ragna immediately thought that it was Rachel who decided to pester him again.

When he turned around in order to give the young looking vampire a piece of his mind, imagine his surprise when he saw an attractive older blonde with green eyes and was wearing a black gothic Lolita dress instead.

"who the hell are you supposed to be?" growled Ragna, his eyes narrowing at the unfamiliar face.

Instead of cowering under his gaze, the unknown blonde just matched the grim reaper's glare with her own " if you must know, my name is Hildegarde or Hilda for short and as for why I'm here…" the now identified Hilda then raised a single finger and pointed at the green haired baby who somehow found a way to climb back onto Ragna's shoulder area " I have come to retrieve the demon lord from your clutches!"

The newly arrived Hilda then blinked when she saw that her current targets were completely missing.

Hilda then turned around and saw that Ragna, Noel and the baby were already leaving. Narrowing her eyes, Hilda immediately raised her hand and suddenly whistled.

Just then, Ragna's sixth sense suddenly began blaring like crazy. The silver haired criminal then grabbed ahold of both Noel and the green haired baby to his chest and immediately ducked.

Meanwhile, Hilda was quite impressed with Ragna on the inside as soon as she saw the alleged grim reaper shielded his companions from harm when her demon bird 'Ak-Baba' came crashing into the restaurant.

'_hmmm…interesting. I could see why the young master chose you'_

Noel then released a small 'eep' when she saw the abnormal looking bird, needless to say, she immediately freaked out like the rest of the people at the restaurant "w-what is that thing?"

Ragna only let out a small grunt as soon as he got back up on his feet " Don't know, Don't care. All I know is that I'm taking that thing down!"

Little did Ragna know, the small green haired baby was looking up at Ragna with pure admiration on his eyes "Dahbuh…"

Hilda then slowly made her way to Ak-Baba while calmly keeping her cool at the same time " hmph. Now do you believe me?"

In response, Ragna just narrowed his mismatched heterochromatic eyes "believe what? You're not making any sense you bitch!"

The mysterious blonde then leveled the rebel with a bored look " why that me and the young master over there are actually demons"

'_demons?'_

The single word was echoing throughout all the minds of the people at the restaurant. The vast majority of them imagined a classic red devil, complete with burning pitch forks.

But with Ragna and Noel, their definition of a demon is a little bit different…

**RAGNA'S MIND THEATER:**

Ragna imagined a very young blonde girl that was wearing an outfit that was directly taken from the magical girl archetype. The silver haired criminal could only think of one person who dresses like this and has the mindset of a demon too. It was none other than Platinum the Trinity.

"_hahahaha! Ragna you dumbass! Why don't you go make yourself useful and go treat Luna to some food already!"_

**RAGNA'S MIND THEATER (END)**

Back in the real world, Ragna was subconsciously gritting his teeth together and he seems to be strangling something in thin air.

Meanwhile with Noel…

**NOEL'S MIND THEATER:**

The normally shy and timid girl could only think of one person who fits the category for being a demon and that is none other than Jin Kisaragi. Noel's superior/boss who's main goal in life is to make her whole life miserable.

"_Noel Vermillion! Get out of my way you worthless piece of garbage!"_

**Moments later…**

"_Noel Vermillion! Get the hell out of my way you pathetic waste of space!"_

"_Eeeeh? I've been downgraded from garbage to waste of space?"_

**NOEL'S MIND THEATER (END)**

Later in the real world, Noel is already close to tears and was this close to breaking down in the restaurant.

Meanwhile, Hilda could only grow a giant bead of sweat at the back of her head as she observed both humans completely space out , complete with weird facial expressions.

Hilda then coughed in order to gain the pair's attention " ahem! As I was saying, both me and the young master are demons but what makes the young master so special is that he is next in line to be a demon lord! Meet Kaiser de emperana Beelzebub IV!"

' _A demon lord?'_

As usual, everybody in the restaurant thought of a giant black demon that was sitting upon a scary throne that was made out of human skulls but with Ragna and Noel…

**RAGNA AND NOEL'S MIND THEATER:**

Both Ragna and Noel imagined a young vampire girl with long blonde hair that was tied into twin pigtails. The small vampire was also wearing a gothic Lolita dress, complete with a frilly black gown and jacket combo with a red ribbon bow tie.

It was none other than Rachel Alucard, the proud head vampire of the Alucard family. Rumor has it that she likes a certain someone who's name rhymes with '_Lagna the Coolidge'_

Currently, the young vampire was sitting upon a personalized throne. Her pale face was twisted into a malicious smirk as she watches her subjects grovel at her feet.

"_all hail the princess!"_

"_all hail the princess!"_

"_all hail the princess!"_

**RAGNA AND NOEL'S MIND THEATER (END)**

Both Ragna and Noel couldn't help but shudder involuntarily from the horrifying image. May God have mercy on them if that particular daydream actually came through…

Ragna then took a reluctant step forward while still maintaining his glare at the blonde woman " suppose I actually believe you…then what is all of this demon business has got to do with me?"

Hilda could only raise her left eyebrow in response, it was as if that the answer was so painfully obvious " Oh? And here I thought that it was perfectly clear. Then allow me to explain it to you carefully…"

Ragna's right eye then twitched in annoyance "just get on with it already! I'm not an idiot!"

The blonde demon then cleared her throat before continuing her lecture "You see, as you already know, the young master is the son of a demon lord and he was sent here to the human world in order to become stronger and be groomed to become a proper heir-"

The silver haired criminal could only scratch his head in confusion " look lady, I'm still not seeing the point to all this…"

In response, Hilda ended up raising her voice by a few decibels " If you would just let me finish then I would have probably gotten to that part by now!"

Muttering a silent apology, Ragna then signaled for the blonde woman to continue with her explanation.

Satisfied that there would be no more interruptions, Hilda then once again cleared her throat and decided to continue with her story " in order to become stronger, the young master must first find a suitable parent that will raise him…" the blonde woman then pointed a single finger at Ragna, much to the shock of the silver haired criminal " and you Ragna the bloodedge, is chosen to be the young master's parent!"

"**eeeeeehhhhhhh?"**

All of the people at the restaurant could only faint when they heard the blonde woman's statement. Ragna the Bloodedge, a SS-class criminal and also known as the grim reaper is supposed to be tasked with raising a child? Some people could only think that hell has finally frozen all over or today is the end of the world itself. One person was even so freaked out that he decided to jump out the window.

Noel could only drop her jaw to the ground in shock while Ragna who decided it was only a joke, laughed like there was no tomorrow.

"hahahaha! You're kidding me right? Hahahahaha-" fortunately, through his laughter, Ragna was able to see the narrowing eyes of Hilda. The rebel then deduced that the blonde woman was dead serious, realizing this, Ragna's face immediately hardened " Oh come on! You can't be serious! Look lady, I don't know how insane you are to trust me with a kid but there's no way that I'm raising a little baby! End of story, got that?"

Suddenly, Ragna felt the entire restaurant's temperature dropped a few degrees. The grim reaper then got into a battle stance just in case once he pinpointed the source of the tense atmosphere was from Hilda herself.

The blonde woman then pulled out a sword from out of her umbrella's handle and slowly made her way to the silver haired criminal " so let me make this clear. You refuse to raise the young master?"

Ragna only snorted in response "Damn straight!"

Hilda then shifted into her own fighting stance once she finally made sure that the silver haired criminal was serious " I see…then I'm afraid the punishment for refusing the next demon lord is death! Prepare yourself!"

Instead of getting nervous from fighting with a demon, Ragna only felt himself get more excited "Bring it on bitch!"

Meanwhile, Noel immediately panicked when she saw her friend was about to engage in a fight "w-wait a minute Ragna! You're not actually thinking of fighting her are you?"

Ragna then looked at Noel as if she was crazy " Of course I'm going to fight her! Since when have I ever ran away from a fight?"

The shy girl then decided to speak up in an innocent tone " how about that time you ran away from sir Hakumen?"

" Damn it, that doesn't count! It was all Jubei's fault for interrupting my fight, got it?" growled Ragna while mentally cursing his old master.

Noel then raised both of her hands in a placating manner " alright, alright. You didn't 'ran' away but I still think you shouldn't fight"

The now identified Beelzebub or Bel for short then chose the appropriate time to make himself known once again by reappearing on Ragna's shoulder and approved his urge to fight with a thumbs up " Dahbuh!"

The shy blonde girl then gaped at the small baby in shock " Hey, don't encourage him to fight!"

Ragna then sent the green haired baby a small grin which even made the infant happier " heh! Thanks kid!"

Noel then swiftly shifted her attention to Ragna, the speed that her neck achieved from the sudden turn would have probably caused some sort of whiplash " and you're actually listening to him?"

Just then, Noel thought that her day wouldn't get anymore crazier when apparently the higher beings of the universe decided to prove how wrong she was…

_**Ragna the Bloodedge…**_

_**Hildegarde…**_

_**The wheel of fate is turning…**_

Noel's eyes instantly widened in shock and immediately looked around for the source of the mysterious voice " What the? Where on earth is that voice coming from?"

_**Rebel one…ACTION!**_

Both fighters took this as their signal and immediately charged at their respective opponents.

"take this! Hell's fang!"

Ragna then took the first initiative and launched a seither coated punch at the blonde demon. In response to the attack, Hilda calmly dodged to the right.

Seeing his attack fail, Ragna immediately followed up with an additional attack, if you look closely, you could see a sharp row of red teeth that were lining the sides of his darkness enhanced punch.

Hilda then showed an impressive amount of speed by immediately jumping into the air and tried to do an aerial assault at the silver haired rebel to which Ragna instantly used his other free hand to grab his trusty sword.

Ragna then did an uppercut motion with his weapon, the massive blade was then engulfed with a large amount of seither once again.

"Inferno Divider!"

During the small clash of their weapons, Ragna showed that he was physically stronger of the two and was able to sent Hilda flying but the blonde woman immediately recovered in midair and sent out multiple air slashes with a mere swipe of her sword before landing gracefully on her feet.

Seeing the threat of the oncoming attack, Ragna then concentrated and summoned a huge head that was made out of large amounts of seither. The head looked like it belonged to a monster, with it's black color scheme and soulless red eyes.

"Not so fast! Dead spike!"

The huge head then took the brunt of the attack before finally disappearing after having done it's purpose. Ragna then narrowed his eyes when he saw Hilda used that opportunity to close the distance between them.

The silver haired rebel then decided to turn up the heat and got into a specific stance for one of his stronger attacks.

A large amount of energy was then being built up around Ragna and for a second, a strange symbol momentarily hovered above his head before disappearing.

" You ready? Carnage Scissors!"

The silver haired grim reaper then charged at the incoming blonde with weapon at the ready…

Both combatants were already within striking range when an optic barrel glyph appeared from out of nowhere thus forcing both opponents to withdraw momentarily.

"what the hell?" Ragna then turned around and glared at the one who's responsible for interrupting his fight " What the hell, Noel? I was this close to actually winning!"

Baby Bel also decided to side with the silver haired rebel and sent the other blonde a small glare as well " Dah!"

Apparently, Hilda didn't like Ragna's statement at all "excuse me? As if I would let a pathetic man like you to win"

Before the argument could escalate any further once again, Noel immediately fired another optic barrel at the air once again " alright, that's enough!"

The shy girl then sent both fighters an exasperated look " can't we find a more peaceful solution?"

Ragna was about to completely deny Noel's request when he saw the pleading look that his friend was giving him, conceding defeat, Ragna reluctantly put away his sword " fine, fine. Whatever you say…"

Baby Bel also looked a little sad for apparently upsetting the funny blonde lady, the small green haired infant just bowed his head as a sign that he was sorry "Dah…"

The hotheaded rebel then turned around to the other blonde while trying act a bit more civil " so how about a small truce?"

Not expecting that gesture, Hilda was taken aback, it was made clear by her eyes widening by a small fraction. The blonde demon was a little confused on whether she should accept the offer or not but upon seeing the young master's face, Hilda reluctantly nodded " very well…but I still think that you should face your responsibilities and raise the young master"

Ragna could only groan in response " do you have a one track mind or something? Look I can't raise a kid! Seeing as you probably don't know, I'm a wanted criminal! I can't put the kid in danger like that!"

On the inside, Hilda was quite impressed with Ragna. Sure the rebel has quite a rough personality but despite that, his heart seems to be in the right place not to mention, the alleged grim reaper's strength is very impressive.

It was then that Hilda decided that Ragna is more than enough to raise the young master " be that as it may, I'm starting to see why the master chose you. I must ask you to reconsider"

Seeing that Ragna was about to explode once again, Noel quickly intervened once again " I know! How about we try and find a different parent, would that work?"

Hilda then raised a single eyebrow at her fellow blonde "well I suppose that could work…"

When Ragna heard that particular loophole, he immediately brightened up " So all I have to do is find somebody else? That's it?"

Seeing that Hilda was about to argue once again, Ragna immediately tried to negotiate with the blonde demon " How about this uh… Hilda was it?" when said blonde nodded, the silver haired rebel continued with his offer " Right uh…Hilda, I'll remember it. So anyways, if I can't find another suitable parent by the time the day is over then I'll raise the kid, alright?"

In response, Hilda just calmly nodded her head "very well but I don't see why you have to do all this, after all, I'm confident that the young master made the right decision in choosing who will be his parent"

Rolling his eyes, Ragna just decided to humor the other blonde "yeah, sure. Whatever you say…"

Nodding her head, Hilda then approached her demon bird once again "then it's official. After a total of twenty four hours have passed, I shall return here to Orient town and shall see if you were able to find a suitable replacement"

As soon as Hilda was done talking, Ak Baba took this as it's cue and immediately took off.

When both demons were finally out of sight, Ragna immediately grabbed ahold of Noel's shoulder and started dragging her out of the destroyed restaurant " let's go Noel! We need to find another sap who can raise the kid A.S.A.P."

Noel could only sigh at how her day suddenly took a turn to crazy town…

**(SCENE CHANGE: KAGUTSUCHI PORT [MORNING] )**

After the huge fiasco at Orient town, the hastily formed trio were just lounging about the railings while trying to enjoy what the view had to offer. Unfortunately Ragna was not in a mood to do any form of relaxing, currently, the silver haired rebel was busy pacing around while baby Bel and Noel were watching him slowly loose his cool.

"crap, what am I supposed to do? What the hell am I supposed to do?"

Tired of seeing Ragna pacing around like crazy, Noel tried to calm down her friend " Uh Ragna? Are you alright?"

Bel also decided to tilt his head as a sign to ask what was wrong with Ragna as well "Dahbuh?"

In response, Ragna just sent an annoyed glare right back at the shy blonde girl " am I alright? Of course I'm not alright! I don't even know what possessed me to make that stupid deal, I don't even know anybody who could take care of the damn kid! God! I am so screwed!"

" well, well, well. What a pleasant surprise, I didn't expect to run into you today my dear Ragna"

Ragna could only inwardly groan, the universe just seemed to love to mess with him nowadays. The hotheaded rebel then turned around and came face to face with one Rachel Alucard "Tch. Now's not really the time, rabbit. Can't you see that I'm currently in a crisis here?"

The young vampire just released a dainty laugh in response " and I'm supposed to care my dear Ragna? Besides, it's quite amusing to see you like this"

Ragna was about to explode at the young girl when he suddenly thought of a crazy idea. What if he dumped the kid onto Rachel? After all, despite her small and frail appearance, Ragna knew that Rachel is crazy strong. She'd be a great parent!

The hotheaded criminal then sent the small vampire a rare serious look "Rachel…"

The young looking vampire's eyes then widened when she saw the look that Ragna was giving her, the alleged grim reaper then further crossed the boundary of personal space when he grabbed ahold of the smaller girl's shoulder.

Maintaining her cool, Rachel tried to look aloof despite feeling a little nervous on the inside at how Ragna was focusing all his attention on her " what is it Ragna?"

It was now or never. Ragna then took a deep breath before finally answering in a loud voice while shoving baby Bel right in front of Rachel's face " Please be this kid's parent!"

Rachel's mind then immediately went blank. When her brain finally rebooted itself, it went something like this:

Ragna had a baby with him.

Ragna who had a baby with him then asked her to be the parent of said infant.

Her, Rachel Alucard. Was asked by Ragna the bloodedge to raise a baby together…

In what could only be described as a rare camera moment, Rachel's pale face morphed into a bright crimson that could rival even Noel "I-I beg your pardon? Are you trying to mock me Ragna?"

Thinking that the young looking vampire just didn't quite hear him, Ragna decided to repeat what he said a moment ago "like I said rabbit. I'm asking you to be this kid's parent"

Ragna's danger sense then started to go crazy when he saw that Rachel began hyperventilating while her pale face got even redder.

The silver haired grim reaper then felt someone tugging his right sleeves, Ragna then turned around and saw a nervous Noel " Uh…what's wrong Noel?"

The shy blonde then whimpered while pointing at Rachel who was behind him. Raising an eyebrow at his friend's behavior, Ragna then turned around and swore when he saw that Rachel was preparing her most strongest attack.

"Begone! Clownish Calendula!"

"Oh shi-"

"**ASTRAL FINISH!"**

Ragna then heard what he thought was Noel's voice before finally blacking out " Seriously, where on earth is that voice coming from?"

**( TIMESKIP: THREE HOURS)**

A certain rebel with a huge temper then slowly began to stir from his little 'nap'.

Ragna then slowly opened his eyes as he tries to register his surroundings. The alleged grim reaper then noticed that he was in some sort of clinic with a bunch of herbs and Chinese good luck charms that were hanging from the ceiling.

"Ragna, you're awake!"

"Dah!"

Ragna immediately turned around upon hearing the familiar voices, the silver haired criminal then came face to face with Noel who was currently carrying Baby Bel.

Ragna was about to greet his friends when he noticed another person was accompanying the two. The person is a woman with long black hair and a small panda was nestled atop of her hair, the woman is currently wearing a white Chinese style doctor's outfit.

This person's name is none other than Litchi Faye-ling, the popular female doctor of Orient town and a former scientist of sector seven. Litchi also has a connection with the mysterious Arakune, a monster who is obsessed with anything to do with the azure.

When the female doctor saw that Ragna was finally awake, she immediately went to the rebel's side in order to stop him from getting up too quickly " No! you mus'nt move too much! You're still injured! "

Ragna was about to answer back with a smart-ass remark but immediately held back when he saw the worried faces of everybody that were currently inside the room.

Instead, the criminal just settled for a small grunt " urg. Sorry about that, I'll just lay down and rest"

Seeing that Ragna wasn't about to start an argument, Noel then released a small breath of relief, she was glad for once that nobody was fighting and hurling insults at each other.

The shy girl then faced the busty doctor and bowed in gratitude with baby Bel mimicking her as well.

"anyway, I would like to thank you miss Litchi for taking care of us while we were unconscious"

"Dahbuh!"

Litchi just smiled in response at the duo's thanks' while holding in a squeal on the inside at how cute Noel looked with baby Bel that was firmly held in her arms " Oh it's no problem at all! I was glad to have helped!"

The metaphorical light bulb then appeared above Ragna's head when both Litchi and Noel were done talking " uh…hey doc. Not to be rude and ungrateful or anything but how did we all end up back in Orient town?"

In response, Litchi was more than glad to tell the story of how she found both of them unconscious, it was actually all thanks to baby Bel's crying that she was able to find the three of them.

Ragna just decided the story to be acceptable and nodded in response at the female doctor. The hotheaded rebel's stomach then finally made itself known and announced that it was hungry.

**(grooooooowl…)**

Both females and the single baby all let out an amused giggle at the silver haired criminal's apparent embarrassment.

Ragna then scratched the back of his head while trying to hide his crimson face " erhem. Uh…so…does this place have anything to eat?"

Unfortunately for Ragna, Litchi shook her head as sign of no " sorry, I'm afraid that Tao already came by a few hours ago and ate all my snacks after she was done with her daily lessons"

The silver haired grim reaper then mentally cursed the hyperactive cat girl. why on earth does that girl eat too much?

When Noel saw the scowl that was currently on Ragna's face, she immediately panicked once again " d-don't worry Ragna! How about I go get us something to eat while you stay and rest"

"but-"

Seeing that Ragna was about to refuse Noel's idea, Litchi immediately stepped in before he could get a word in edge-wise " I think it's a great idea! Thank you very much lieutenant!" the female doctor then handed a small piece of paper to the blonde girl " here's also a list on what to buy, once again, I appreciate the help"

Noel just bowed in response and immediately went to the door after receiving the list. The shy girl was just about to step out of the door when she felt that she was being held back by someone.

Noel then turned around and saw that it was baby Bel who was desperately clinging onto the edges of the door. The green haired baby is clearly trying to reach out to the bed-ridden Ragna by holding out his one free hand.

"Daaaaaaahbuuuuuh!"

Ragna could only release a pain filled moan when he heard the small baby's cries " Oh for the love of-! Just leave the baby with me for God's sake!"

Letting out a tiny squeak, Noel immediately handed the infant to Litchi who then passed it to Ragna. Once the baby was safely in the grim reaper's care, the shy blonde girl then made a mad dash for the door.

When Noel finally left, Ragna then faced baby Bel with an exasperated stare while gently patting the top of his head " geez…what am I gonna do with ya, you little brat. You shouldn't cry so much if I'm not around"

Baby Bel just seemingly ignored Ragna's scolding, he was more content with the silver haired criminal's gentle touch " Daaahbuh…"

Both Bel and Ragna were then snapped back into reality when they heard a female's giggle. Ragna then turned his head and faced the other occupant of the room and saw that Litchi was looking at him and Bel with a small smile on her face.

Ragna then raised an eyebrow at the female doctor of Orient town " Uh…what's up doc?"

The busty female then blushed in embarrassment when she noticed that she was caught staring at the duo's interaction "o-oh! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare…it's just that you're so different from what I imagined as the NOL's top wanted criminal…you're actually a pretty good guy"

In response, Ragna just scratched the back of his head, he's not really used to people being so…so nice to him. Needless to say, it was a little weird. It actually took him weeks just to get used to Noel's presence " t-thanks doc. It's actually a nice change of pace for somebody to not be so scared of me"

Litchi's smile just widened in response. She felt really bad that she almost decided to just leave him unconscious on the streets, thankfully, she also noticed the green haired baby who was crying over his unmoving form. Making her final decision, she decided to take pity on him and bring him and his friends to her clinic. " oh, it's no problem at all! And please, call me Litchi"

The silver haired criminal also returned the smile with one of his rare ones that he usually doesn't give out to anybody " right. Litchi. I'll remember it, thanks."

Baby Bel then decided to make his presence known once again and tried to reach out to the nice lady who took care of his parent "Dahbuh…"

Litchi then let out a squeal at the infant's cute behavior and immediately scooped up the green haired baby into her arms " Oh, you are just so incredibly adorable!"

Bel could only laugh in excitement as he was being cuddled to the extreme by the nice lady "Dahbuuuh!"

Meanwhile, Ragna just watched the two with a small smile, it was really a touching scene, just like a son and his mothe-

A son and his mother! That's it! Litchi would be a perfect mother! She's nice, she's good with kids and to top it all off, she has a job as a doctor! She's the one!

Not caring that he was tired and still needed his rest, Ragna immediately stood up from his bed and marched directly to the black haired female.

"Litchi!"

When the female doctor heard her name being called, she immediately turned around and let out a gasp when she saw that Ragna was out of his bed " Ragna, what are you doing? You should get back to bed and rest!"

Ignoring the female's orders, Ragna just further closed the distance between the two, his eyes burning with determination.

Once he was close enough, the silver haired rebel immediately went down on both knees and bowed with his forehead touching the floor " Litchi! I'm begging ya! Please be the kid's mother!"

Since Ragna wasn't paying attention to Litchi's face, he failed to notice on how her face turned a bright red because of his simple request.

Ragna then got curious when he wasn't hearing a reply from the busty female so he slowly brought his head up in order to make eye contact with Litchi.

The rebel then panicked when he saw Litchi's knees were buckling and she was about to fall down on the floor. Acting quickly, Ragna immediately caught Litchi while supporting her on one knee " what the hell? Litchi are you alright? Speak to me?"

Baby Bel then made himself known by popping out of Ragna's hair, which is the exact spot where he landed after Litchi fainted "Daahbuh..."

Before even Ragna had the opportunity to asses more of Litchi's condition, the door to her clinic was immediately opened by Noel who was done shopping " Hey Ragna! I finally got the sn-"

Whatever the shy girl was about to say, instantly died in her throat when she walked in and saw the scene that was in front of her. She was only gone for a few minutes and she comes back to an unconscious Litchi and was being closely held by Ragna? Without knowing it, she let out a possessive growl and glared at the unconscious doctor.

The silver haired criminal then raised an eyebrow when he saw the way that Noel was glaring at Litchi. Was she jealous or something like that? Nah, it can't be. He was about to ask what was wrong when another person behind the normally shy blonde girl made his presence known.

The second person is none other than Bang Shishigami, a ninja from Ikaruga with an overzealous personality. To his fellow comrades, he is a brave man with a kind heart; to others, he is usually seen as nothing but a comic relief with little value.

It's also no secret that Bang happens to have a huge crush on Litchi, everybody in Kagutsuchi knows his affection for the busty female, everybody except Litchi herself.

Anyway, Bang was currently on his daily walk to pay a visit to the lovely miss Litchi when he saw the door was open and a blonde female was gaping at something.

Imagine his surprise when he saw the love of his life in the arms of the infamous SS-class criminal…

" gah! Ragna the Bloodedge! Unhand miss Litchi at once! Prepare yourself you evil fiend, for I Bang Shishigami shall deliver justice with my burning fists!"

In order to prove his statement for real, the ninja of Ikaruga then ignited his steel gauntlets', Bang's eyes were also alit with the flames of youth…

Usually, Ragna would have no trouble in fighting against Bang of all people but he already exhausted himself from fighting all day and having to take the brunt of the damage of Bel and Rachel's lightning attacks was no piece of cake either.

Sighing at what looks like to be defeat, Ragna then slowly stood up and then hugged baby Bel close to his chest. Quicker than the blink of an eye, the silver haired rebel then made a mad dash towards the nearest window and immediately jumped, the result of the jump was a perfect outline of Ragna on what was left of Litchi's window.

Noel and Bang could only blink at the small trail of dust that the grim reaper had left behind at his haphazard escape. When they finally realized that their target is gone, that was the time they finally made a reaction…

" Ragna, come back here!"

" Ragna the bloodedge! Get back here and face me like a man! I Bang Shishigami do not tolerate cowards who run!"

**( SCENE CHANGE )**

After running for two hours non-stop, Ragna finally decided to stop at the local park in order to catch his breath. The two of them were currently sitting on a bench that was facing a beautiful sparkling lake.

**( Please also play the soundtrack: Final Fantasy VII-Crisis Core: the price of freedom )**

Ragna then released a small breath of relief. On the inside, he was really glad to have a break from all the crazy stuff that was happening today.

The normally hotheaded rebel then faced the small green haired baby " listen kid, I think you and I need have a little talk"

In response, the tiny infant also faced the alleged grim reaper and was prepared to listen, judging from his focused expression " Dah!"

Satisfied, Ragna took a moment to recollect himself and tried to find the right words " you shouldn't cry all the time kid, especially if you're a guy. Cause when you cry, you're actually letting the world know that you're weak…"

Ragna then remembered the pain he felt after he woke up from the torment of having his small family taken away from him. After that day, he was then taken in by Jubei, one of the six heroes. During his training, Ragna swore to never cry again and to only keep on moving forward…

The silver haired criminal then clenched his fist as he remembered the bitter pain filled memories " I should know cause I remember a long time ago on how I cried for a long time and nobody was there to hold me and tell me that everything was going to be alright…"

Baby Bel could only let out a sympathetic whimper at the sad look that Ragna was emitting " Dahbuh…"

Ragna then sent the small baby a grateful look and rubbed the top of baby Bel's head gently " heh. Don't worry kid, everything worked out in the end cause I learned to stop crying and finally stand up and do something for once"

The rebel then stopped patting the tiny infant's head and sent Bel another serious look " anyway, I want to teach you the same thing since nobody was there for me…now can you promise that you won't cry as much anymore?"

Seeing the look that his parent was giving him, baby Bel just nodded in response. If you look closely, a sense of determination could clearly be seen in the small infant's eyes "Dahbuh!"

Unfortunately, a dangerous presence then made itself known and immediately grabbed ahold of Bel. The dangerous intruder revealed itself to be none other than Phantom, a mysterious user of pure magic and has allied herself with Ragna's arch enemy, Yuki Terumi or better known as captain Hazama, the head of the intelligence department of the NOL.

Ragna then swore when he saw that baby Bel was being kidnapped and immediately took chase "shit! Hold on kid! I'm coming!"

When Phantom sensed that the silver haired criminal was catching up, the mysterious entity then further moved away and began a teleportation spell. Sparks of purple electricity then emerged from her cloak, a sign that the spell was activating…

Baby Bel began to leak tears once he sensed that he was being separated from his guardian "Daaahbuuuh!"

The silver haired grim reaper then panicked once he saw that Bel was about to cry, he knew he couldn't let that happen " Bel wait! Remember your promise! Don't cry, I'll come and save you! So don't cry alright!"

After Ragna's speech, Bel decided to put his trust in his parent and just nodded in response "Dah!"

And just like that, Phantom teleported away to only God knows where.

When both Phantom and Bel vanished into thin air, Ragna then stopped and could only punch the nearby wall. On the inside, Ragna was beating himself up for being so careless, how could he just lose the kid like that?

"do not give up Ragna the bloodedge! There is still hope!"

Ragna then instantly raised his head at the sound of the unfamiliar voice and was shocked when he saw the same man that baby Bel came from " you! You're that old guy that was floating down the river this morning!"

The so called 'old' guy pouted in response, which by the way is very creepy judging by the expression on Ragna's face " ugh, gross. Could you not make that face, I think I'm going to be sick…" the proverbial light bulb then lit up on top of the rebel's head " hey wait a minute! What the hell are you talking about? Do you know a way on how to save the kid?"

Ignoring the insult, the so called old man just puffed out his chest in response " Of course I know of a way to save the young master! Prepare yourself Ragna the Bloodedge, for I am actually a high class teleportation demon!" the male demon then struck a silly pose while ignoring the look of disbelief that was etched onto Ragna's face " my name is the mighty Bathin de Emuna Alaindelon or Alaindelon for short!"

Ragna could only slap his face in annoyance, this guy is supposed to be useful? It's official, the universe really loved to screw with him " oh, screw it! Just get me to the kid as fast as you can!"

The teleportation demon saluted in response. Imagine Ragna's surprise when the old man split himself into two once again and swallowed him whole into his body "what the heeeell?"

Alaindelon then began to glow as he got into position for long range teleportation " Ragna the bloodedge is now secure. Preparing to teleport to the young master in three…two…one…blast off!"

Mimicking a rocket, Alaindelon literally blasted off to follow the magic residue of Phantom's teleportation spell…

**( SCENE CHANGE )**

Meanwhile with Noel, after she was chasing Ragna, she failed to notice a mysterious presence that snuck up on her and was immediately knocked out.

Hours later, Noel was slowly waking up from her impromptu trip to the realm of the unconscious. Once she was awake, the shy blonde girl immediately noticed that she wasn't alone and saw that Hilda the blonde demon was with her.

Noel was about to go to the other blonde female when she felt that she couldn't move her own limbs. The shy girl then noticed that both of her feet were tied up and she presumed that her hands were tied up as well.

Noel then saw Hilda began to stir. Sooner or later, the other blonde was wide awake as well " uh…what happened? All I remember was being hit by a very powerful sleep spell…"

The blonde demon then finally noticed that her limbs were all tied up as well "what on earth? Why am I tied up?" Hilda then noticed Noel who was only a few inches away from her " it's you! You were the other human who was accompanying the young master! Tell me where are we right now!"

The shy girl could only release a quiet 'eep' but answered anyway " well from what I could gather, I think we're at a Sheol gate but how did we get all the way here from Orient town? It usually takes a few days of travelling on foot and a whole day on a vehicle…"

Hilda was about to ask more questions when she immediately sensed a dangerous presence nearby, the blonde demon then narrowed her eyes while scanning her surroundings " whoever's hiding, show yourself right now!"

Noel then shrieked when a balisong-style butterfly knife ripped through the air and grazed Hilda's cheek, the blonde demon just raised an eyebrow at the attempt on her life and remained completely calm.

" hehehehe. You know, you're not really in any position to make any demands, you demon bitch…"

Recognizing the familiar voice, Noel immediately rolled around and came face to face with none other than captain Hazama. For some reason, the shy girl was completely afraid of the aura that the green haired man was emitting " c-captain Hazama? W-what are you doing here?"

In response, Hazama then let out a sickening grin " why, I'm here to lend out a helping hand of course…"

Noel then looked grateful and completely forgot about the intense aura that Hazama was releasing " r-really?"

Seeing that the shy girl was letting her guard down, Hilda was quick to act and immediately broke free from her bindings with her enhanced demonic strength and instantly stepped in between Noel and Hazama " Do not let your guard down girl. This man is clearly up to no good, you shouldn't be so quick to hand out you're trust like that"

Noel's green eyes widened in response, she's not supposed to trust captain Hazama? " w-what? What are you saying?"

" I'm afraid that you're friend is quite right Noel, 'Hazama' is a man not to be trusted"

A dark portal of rose petals then emerged from out of nowhere and a lone blonde girl slowly stepped out of the mysterious gateway, the young blonde girl is none other than Rachel Alucard, as usual she was being accompanied by her two familiars, Nago and Gii.

" if you don't believe me, take a look for yourself at your surroundings"

The shy blonde girl didn't know why but in the end, she complied with the young looking vampire's orders. Noel's eyes then widened when she saw the countless dead bodies of numerous NOL officers.

Noel could only let out a terrified scream at the bloody scene " w-who did this?"

Hilda then chose the right time to point out the culprit " foolish girl, why don't you take a closer look at the green haired man's clothes…"

Despite the overwhelming fear that Noel is currently experiencing, she found herself focusing at Hazama's outfit and finally noticed the blood stains that were on his expensive suit "n-no way…it can't be…"

Seeing the look of comprehension that was dawning on the normally shy blonde girl's eyes, Hazama could only let out an insane laugh, his normally calm demeanor was long gone, in its place was the look of someone who lost his sanity a long time ago " hahahahaha! Looks you finally caught on, little miss stupid! I gotta say, it's about damn time! Hahahahaha!"

In response, both Hilda and Rachel narrowed their eyes at the insane man while Noel was still having trouble accepting the truth " I-I don't understand…why captain Hazama?" the shy girl then bit her lip before finally continuing again in a much louder voice " WHY?"

Hazama then opened one of his eyes, revealing golden pupils that perfectly mimicked a serpent. " why? Hahahaha! I'll tell you why!" The green haired man then began twirling one of his extra knives with his one free hand " it's because I was bored, that's why! Hahahahaha! Oh, you should've seen the looks on their faces, it was priceless! Ahahahaha! "

The young looking vampire then had enough of Hazama's insane rant and made a move to attack by summoning a lightning bolt from out of nowhere and immediately directed it to the green haired man.

Seeing the attack, Hazama just calmly stood his ground and simply waited for the attack to hit. Just then, a magical rune suddenly appeared and absorbed Rachel's attack .

Hazama then smirked at the annoyed look that the normally stoic vampire was sporting " you mad shitty vampire?"

Phantom then finally revealed herself, it seems that it was thanks to the mysterious entity's meddling that Hazama remained unharmed.

Rachel eye's then widened, a sign that she was speechless " i-impossible! Why on earth do you have nine in your custody?"

Hazama's sick grin could only widen in response " sorry shitty vampire but I'm afraid that's my little secret"

Seeing that they were getting nowhere, Hilda decided on another topic " then how about this? Would you mind telling us the abundance of souls that are being concentrated in this area?"

Meanwhile Noel was a little clueless at the blonde demon's question. What does she mean by souls?

Hazama then raised an eyebrow at the blonde's sensing skills " wow, you catch on quick, even better than the shitty vampire over there" the normally calm green haired man then adopted a more perverse look as he was busy observing Hilda's body " maybe you and I should hook up. How about it?"

Hilda could only cringe at Hazama's offer, he was the very definition of creepy " just answer the question already! "

The green haired man just pouted in response at the busty blonde's rejection " ouch that 'hurts' you know " Hazama then shrugged his shoulders " oh well, it's your lost. Anyway to answer your earlier question since the cat's out of the bag, might as well tell you the truth, it's not like you guys can stop me or anything"

Hazama then cleared his throat and gestured to the gate behind him " I'm actually trying to redo an old project of mine, and I need all these souls as a major key ingredient. I wonder, does any of this ring a bell? Eh, shitty vampire?"

In response, Rachel looked absolutely terrified at what Hazama is implying " you fool! You're not actually thinking of reviving the black beast are you?"

The currently tied up Noel then widened her eyes in horror as well, she had only heard stories of the black beast and she was quite glad that she hadn't personally met that horrifying creature.

With Hilda, she was a little lost on what is the 'black beast' supposed to be but she knew one thing, anything that was made from sacrificing millions of souls can't be good.

The three blondes were further confused when Hazama began to laugh like a maniac again " ahahahaha! The black beast? Why the hell would I need that failure of an experiment for? "

Rachel's red eyes could only widen even further " what? A failed experiment?"

Hazama then shook his head in exasperation " why don't you clean out your ears shitty vampire? Like I said, the black beast is nothing but an experiment that went bad. What I was really after is to make the divine god slayer! Kusanagi! Ahahahahaha!"

The young looking vampire just glared in response at the maniacally laughing man " like I said before Terumi, you are nothing but a fool! You have already done the same process twice, what makes you think that you won't create another black beast? "

In response, Hazama then gestured to Noel who cowered under his insane gaze " Oh, I won't fail this time, shitty vampire. You wanna know why? Well it's all thanks to little Noel over here, as the true successor to the azure, she's the last ingredient I need in order to finally make all my dreams come true! Ahahahahaha! "

Apparently, both Hilda and Rachel had enough of Hazama's evil rant and began to make a move towards the green haired man when they were suddenly stopped by a powerful binding spell.

Hazama then wagged his one finger at the two glaring blondes that were being held back by Phantom herself " ah, ah, ah. I think you two need a time out, you should know that nobody interrupts me"

The usually calm green haired man then faced his masked companion once again " oh yeah, that reminds me. Did ya get the kid? This little get together wouldn't be complete without good old Rags himself "

In order to prove that the mission was a complete success, Phantom then made another magical seal pop out of nowhere and from it, Baby Bel appeared suspended on thin air.

Rachel immediately recognized the young baby as the one that was with Ragna, earlier this day. Meanwhile, both Hilda and Noel panicked upon seeing the small infant in danger.

" young master!"

" Bel! "

Hazama was about to gloat again when he heard an unknown voice that was actually coming from…above?

" look out beloooooooow!"

The ceiling was then penetrated by an old man that was wearing nothing but a sleeveless white shirt and a pair of pink boxers.

The old man then crash landed on phantom thus releasing her hold over her hostages. Hazama was then further shocked when the old man split himself apart and Ragna himself emerged from the old fellow.

The silver haired criminal then caught baby Bel, the infant then proceeded to squeal in happiness as he was finally reunited with his parent.

Ragna then smirked at the three girls behind him " heh. Sorry I was a little late, are you guys alright?"

The three women could only nod dumbly in response, they certainly didn't expect that Ragna would come to their rescue in such a crazy manner.

The alleged grim reaper then turned around and faced Hazama once again, his eyes narrowing in response as he recalled the painful memories of his childhood " you…I remember you, years ago…back at the church, you were there weren't you?"

Hazama then finally recollected himself and only smiled in response at Ragna's blatant hostility " heh. I don't know what you're talking about "

When Ragna saw Hazama's smile, all the pieces finally fell into place. The fire that destroyed his home, he recalls a green haired man with the same sickening smile as he watches how his brother Jin, cut off his arm.

Ragna could only growl as he slowly made his way to Hazama " don't play dumb you asshole! I remember now, you were the bastard who was with Jin when the church was being burned downed! "

In response, Hazama just smiled a blood thirsty grin "and what if am? What are you gonna do about it tough guy? "

The silver haired rebel just raised his one fist instead and prepared to unleash his wrath on Hazama " How about this? Restriction 666 released! Dimensional interference field deployed…"

Instead of getting nervous, Hazama got even more excited " Oho! So this is your precious azure grimoire? Then let me do the honors of showing you mine!"

Now that got everybody's attention. Ragna, Rachel and Noel could only stare in shock at Hazama, there was more than one azure grimoire?

" Restriction 666 released! Dimensional interference field deployed…"

Ragna then gritted his teeth together, it doesn't matter if his opponent has his own azure grimoire, he is still going to kick Hazama's ass!

" BlazBlue activate! / Code S.O.L., BlazBlue activate! "

Both combatants then felt the extreme rush of power that the azure grimoire grants to its user but for Ragna, something went horribly wrong. The silver haired grim reaper then felt excruciating pain upon the activation of his power up and to his horror, his azure grimoire suddenly shut down!

" what the hell?"

Taking advantage of his opponent's shock, Hazama immediately took the first move and used his other weapon, the nox nyctores-geminus anguium: Ouroboros.

" come forth! Ouroboros!"

A small green portal then appeared out of nowhere and from it, a long chain with a hook that mimicked a snake rocketed towards Ragna.

Seeing the attack coming right at him, Ragna instantly reached out for his sword and used it to block Hazama's weapon. The silver haired grim reaper was then caught off guard when the nox nyctores clamped onto his sword.

Hazama then used his weapon to reel himself closer to Ragna, the green haired man also prepared another one of his knives in his other hand to strike once he's close enough to the hotheaded rebel.

In an impressive display, Ragna then swung his sword around and hurled Hazama away to the ceiling. The green haired man then recovered in midair and used the ceiling as a springboard in order to charge at the rebel once again while firing another Ouroboros chain.

Knowing how versatile Hazama is with his weapon, Ragna opted to dodge instead. The nox nyctores then embedded itself onto the floor and Hazama used this once again to quickly close the distance between him and the silver haired criminal.

Once Hazama was safely back on the floor, the green haired man surrounded his fist in green aura that looked like a snake.

" try this on for size! Serpent's benediction! "

Ragna then immediately sidestepped the attack and quickly made a downward slash with his massive sword.

" just die already!"

Hazama then instantly rolled right out of the way once he saw the huge sword coming right at him. The green haired man then used this opportunity to deliver a kick at the silver haired criminal.

Ragna then blocked the kick with his one free hand and then shifted it into a hold and immediately threw Hazama right into the nearby wall.

The spectators could only cringe once they heard the sound of something being broken. Unsurprisingly, Hazama was still standing but his nose was bent out of its usual shape.

Instead of looking mad or even pissed off, Hazama looked positively ecstatic. With a sick grin, the green haired man then reached out to his broken nose and quickly bent it back to its original shape. Everybody present could only cringe at the uncomfortable noise.

" well, well, well. Even without your precious little grimoire, you're one hell of a training dummy. I gotta say, I'm quite impressed. Hehehehe…ahahahahaha! "

Ragna could only grit his teeth in response, so his opponent wasn't even taking him serious? " you bastard! Stop holding back and take me seriously, damnit! "

Hazama then let out a blood thirsty grin in response " you should be careful of what you wish for Ragna…" suddenly, the green haired man then let out a huge wave of killing intent that practically paralyzed everybody for a moment " or else you'll find out that you might regret it!"

A green seal then suddenly trapped Ragna. The silver haired rebel could only curse inwardly for being caught off guard just like that.

Ragna then found himself being pulled towards Hazama at a speedy rate where he noticed that the green haired man had completely surrounded himself in malicious green aura.

Seeing that he can't escape, Ragna immediately grabbed ahold of Bel and tried to shield the small baby with his torso.

Once Hazama saw that his prey was in his range. The green haired man then unleashed an endless barrage of combos with his knives before finishing with a bunch of green snakes that practically blew away Ragna.

" Eternal coils of the dragon serpent! Feels good right? Hehehehe…"

Gritting his teeth, Ragna tried to get back up but it was no use, Hazama really thrashed him with his last move. Meanwhile, baby Bel couldn't stand to see the condition that his parent was in "Dahbuh…"

Hazama could only let out a satisfied smirk as he slowly makes his way to the downed grim reaper " oh dear, oh dear. Hope I didn't just killed 'death' itself. Hehehehe…"

Having had enough, Rachel, Hilda and the now freed Noel made a make shift barrier to protect Ragna from the insane green haired man.

Hazama then snapped his fingers in response to the three blonde's defiance against him. Phantom then freed herself from Alaindelon's clutches and immediately appeared right beside the green haired man.

Before even the three women had the chance to fight back, they were once again stopped in their tracks by the magic user.

Rachel, Hilda and Noel could only struggle in vain as they desperately fought to get free and help Ragna.

" Tch!"

" Not again! "

The young looking vampire could only glare at the approaching Hazama, hoping that her stare was more than enough to stop the man in his tracks " Terumi, you insolent fool! Release us right now! "

Nago and Gii could only nod in agreement with their master " yeah, release us right now! "

" indeed! You better listen to the princess or else!"

In response, Hazama silenced Rachel's familiars with a deadly glare before shifting his attention back to the young looking vampire " shut up shitty vampire! How many times do I have to tell you to stop interfering with the stuff I do? " the green haired man then continued his walk back to a certain rebel " Now why don't you just sit there with your little friends as I finally finish of your beloved puppy!"

Seeing the scary man was coming closer, Bel tried to urge his parent to stand up once again " Dahbuh!"

Ragna could only grunt in pain " urg. Sorry kid. Looks like I'm out gas…I can barely stand up…"

Baby Bel then began to leak tears as he saw the man that he was looking up to admit defeat. The young infant then began to pound his little fist at the silver haired rebel while crying even louder " Daaaaahbuuuh!"

Seeing the green haired baby's tears seemed to have struck a chord with Ragna, for some reason, the criminal couldn't stand to see the look of sadness and disappointment that the young baby was emitting.

Despite his injuries, Ragna slowly tried to get up with all his might. What was he thinking? He couldn't give up now! Not when he still has a shit load of stuff to do! " don't get cocky bastard…it's not over yet!"

Baby Bel then reduced his crying as he saw his parent struggle with everything he's got, the look of determination that was etched on to Ragna's face left a deep impression on the young infant. He could only let out a happy squeal, the young infant was really glad to have his parent back " Dahbuh!"

Hazama then raised an eyebrow at the sight, most people wouldn't even have the energy to get back up after he finally got serious but Ragna of all people was able to do what millions couldn't? not even Hakumen or Valkenhayn couldn't stand up to him, could this be another possibility of the continuum shift? Interesting…

Hazama then immediately ignored his current thoughts. After all, now is not the time for theories, he still has a job to finish, namely, getting rid of Ragna.

The green haired man then smirked at the alleged grim reaper, no matter how many times Ragna stands back up, it won't even matter. He could practically taste victory " hehehehe. I'm impressed Rags. But honestly, you should have saved yourself the trouble of getting back up cause I'm not letting the same thing happen twice!"

As Hazama finished his sentence, the green haired man fired another Ouroboros chain at full strength towards the unsuspecting Ragna.

In response, Ragna just calmly stood his ground while not caring about the deadly weapon that was closing in on him.

Noel, Hilda and Rachel immediately panicked at how Ragna just stood there without a care in the world.

" Ragna!"

" move, you fool!"

" please Ragna! Get out of the way!"

Hazama then widened his smirk as he saw that Ragna has zero chance of blocking or dodging his attack. Imagine his surprise when Ragna just redirected his Ouroboros chain with his bare hand into the nearby wall.

The insane green haired man could only drop his jaw in shock, it was technically impossible for Ragna to have the strength remaining to redirect his attack " w-what the fuck? That's insane! "

Ragna just smirked in response while baby Bel cheered who is now currently back on the rebel's shoulders " Dahbuh!"

Ragna then raised his azure grimoire again, as he felt another completely different power flow into him.

Without knowing it, below Ragna's jacket, a strange tattoo appeared on his shoulder where his azure grimoire is located. The strange tattoo was completely black and mimicked a fly in terms of design " now let's try this again! Restriction 666 released! Dimensional interference field deployed…"

Hazama then recollected his cool and began to laugh at Ragna's supposed stubbornness " hahahahahaha! We've been through all this already! Are you stupid or 'what' ? you're precious little grimoire is useless!"

Ignoring the green haired man's taunts, Ragna continued undeterred. The silver haired grim reaper didn't noticed his right sleeve being suddenly ripped apart by an unknown force thus showing the mysterious tattoo to the world, the freaky thing was how the tattoo seemed almost alive and began to spread itself to half of Ragna's upper torso.

" now engaging the demonic contract! "

Upon hearing the unfamiliar words, Hazama was immediately caught off guard.

Fortunately for Hazama, he wasn't the only one that was confused and caught off guard. Both Noel and Rachel had an imaginary question mark above their heads while Hilda and Alaindelon looked shocked at the tattoo that Ragna possess' and from the words he just said.

" Blazblue…activate!"

The surge of power that Ragna felt was so great that the mass amount of dark energy accumulated into some sort of transparent shroud that was made out of seither. His azure grimoire also morphed into a giant demonic black claw.

Everybody was shocked at Ragna's sudden transformation and couldn't help but shudder in fear. That also includes both Hazama and Phantom as well.

Ragna and even baby Bel who was still on Ragna's shoulder then did a terrifying blood thirsty grin. Their combined image made them look like a monstrous demon.

" prepare to die bastard!"

" Dahbuh!"

Hazama then reluctantly took a step back in fear and smiled nervously in response " now, now Ragna. Calm down, you don't want to lose your temper right?"

In response, Ragna embedded his demonic claw into the floor and just like that, a wave of darkness emerged and made a beeline towards Hazama. The attack was also powered up further by the numerous amounts of electricity that it was emitting.

" Be Devoured by Darkness! Zebul Blast!"

Hazama was then sent blasting off along with Phantom when they were hit by the powerful attack. The resulting shockwave practically destroyed the Sheol gate and made a mini earthquake that was felt throughout Kagutsuchi.

Rachel, Noel, Hilda and Alaindelon could only look at Ragna and Bel with awe at the destruction they caused. Little did they know that this would mark the start of the legendary child rearing SS-class criminal! Ragna the Bloodedge and Beelzebub!

**THE END!**

**I AM YOU:** (yawn) so tired…**exp **say goodbye to the readers for me, I'm going to sleep.

**Experienced keyblade master ( exp ) :** what? It's only afternoon, how could you fall asleep right now? ( **exp **then sees that **imy **is already asleep ) [sigh] lazy bastard.

Anyway, since **imy **is already taking his nap, I would just like to say thank you for taking the time to read this story, it really means a lot. Also, don't forget to review! ( **exp **then does her best puppy dog look ) pretty please…

Oh yeah, before I forget, this is only a one shot so you guys better not be expecting for more. This was actually done based on the OVA of Beelzebub and not on the one with the multiple episodes.

So yeah, that's it. See ya guys later!


End file.
